A Passionnate Love Story
by Jeni Kat
Summary: 3x14... Elena fait tout pour échapper à la surveillance de Damon et Stefan. Elle rencontre Kol, avec qui elle va passer le reste de la soirée… et plus si affinités ! / Il y aura aussi du Klaroline et du Mabekah...
1. Succomber à un Originel - 1ère partie

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voici mon tout premier chapitre consacré à un des couples que je préfère le plus : Kolena… J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous…**

**** Esther n'est pas dans l'histoire… Alaric n'est pas devenu fou à cause de la bague…**

* * *

_**Maison des Gilbert**_

**Quand Elena se réveilla ce matin-là, elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait recevoir une invitation qui allait changer sa vie… et plus encore. Après avoir prit une douche qui lui redonna une certaine pêche, la jeune fille s'habilla simplement, revêtant un jean, un pull fin moulant noir sous un débardeur, puis d'une paire de bottines. Elle se coiffa puis descendit dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café pour étouffer le bâillement qui venait de lui échapper. Elle but une gorgée du breuvage quand :**

_« Regarde ce qui était sur le pas de ta porte ! »_

« Damon… » soupira-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix.

**Elle se retourna, s'accoudant au meuble derrière elle, et fit face aux deux frères Salvatore.**

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été invité chez moi que vous pouvez rentrer comme dans un moulin. » leur dit-elle. « Vous avez apprit à frapper, non ? Alors faites ça la prochaine fois. »

« Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche on dirait. » railla Damon.

« La ferme, et donne-moi ce que t'as trouvé devant chez moi. » lui dit-elle.

« C'est une invitation à un… » mais elle le coupa.

« Tu l'as ouverte ? » s'ahurit-elle en lui arrachant une enveloppe carrée des mains. « Non mais depuis quand t'ouvres le courrier des autres ? »

**Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe… C'était une invitation. Une invitation à un bal. Une invitation signé **_**Mikaelson **_**!**

« La famille _Mikaelson _? Qui sont les _Mikaelson _? » demanda Elena.

« A ton avis ? » demanda Damon. « Qui dans cette ville peut organiser un bal d'une telle importance ? »

« Klaus ? Tu penses que ce sont les Originels ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu n'iras pas. » martela Damon.

« Tiens donc, et depuis quand tu décides à ma place de ce que je dois faire ou pas ? » répliqua Elena.

« Il a raison Elena, tu ne peux y aller, pas après tout ce que t'as enduré à cause d'eux. » dit Stefan.

« Non seulement je me fiche de votre avis, mais en plus de ça je ne cède pas aux ordres de deux vampires qui ne font rien d'autres depuis des semaines que de me pourrir la vie. » claqua Elena. « Et ne faite pas vos étonnés, hein ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de voler les cercueils de Klaus, et ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse l'ex copine de son frère dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée j'ai rendez-vous avec Caroline. »

**Elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Elena s'installa à une table qui était déjà occupé par Caroline.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle avant de lui montrer l'enveloppe. « J'ai reçue ça ce matin. »

« Je l'ai reçu aussi, avec une charmante note au dos de la part de Klaus me demandant de lui réserver une danse. » dit Caroline.

« Tiens donc, et tu vas accepter ? » demanda Elena, en arquant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Elena, c'est le méchant ! » répondit Caroline.

« Peut-être, mais le passé, c'est le passé, non ? » fit Elena.

_« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »_

**Rebekah fit son apparition et s'assied avec les filles.**

« Le passé c'est le passé. Même si je n'ai pas oublié le fait que tu m'aies planté une dague en plein cœur pour protéger les gens que tu aimes, je veux bien l'oublier. » dit Rebekah. « Mais je ne donne pas de troisième chance, Elena. »

« C'est noté ! » acquiesça la jeune fille. « Et je m'excuse ! »

« Nous verrons dans les prochains jours si je te pardonne ou pas. » dit Rebekah.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Rebekah.

« Qui a organisé ce bal ? » voulut savoir la jeune vampire.

« C'est Elijah, pour célébrer la réunification de notre famille. » exposa Rebekah.

« Mais, euh, vous n'êtes pas furieux contre lui pour avoir tué votre mère ? » demanda Elena.

« Si, mais comme tu l'as dis Elena, c'est du passé en l'occurrence un millier d'années, et ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que mes frères aient été réveillés, et que nous puissions avoir la chance de redevenir une famille unie. » répondit Rebekah. « Et puis, nous sommes débarrassés de Mikael grâce à mon cher frère, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons plus à fuir. Pouvons-nous compter sur votre présence ce soir ? Je vous promets qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! »

« Oui je viens, je dois juste aller me trouver une robe. » dit Elena.

« Bien, dans ce cas nous nous verrons ce soir ! » dit Rebekah en se levant.

**Elle se dirigea vers Matt, qui était en train de nettoyer une table. Elena et Caroline les virent échanger quelques mots puis, elles virent Rebekah sortir une enveloppe de son sac et la tendre à Matt…**

« Je rêve, ou elle est en train de l'inviter ? » dit Caroline en reconnaissant l'enveloppe carrée.

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête. » dit Elena. « Tu viens m'aider à choisir une robe ? »

« Si tu veux ! » dit Caroline.

…

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**L'endroit que Klaus avait construit pour réunir sa famille était… immense. Rien que la porte d'entrée faisait penser à Elena à un château. En passant les portes du Manoir – parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître la maison ressemblait à un Manoir – Elena fut rassurée de tomber sur Caroline, qui était magnifique dans sa robe de couleur bleue. Elle alla saluer son amie, qui fut soulagée de la voir.**

« Pourquoi t'es aussi soulagée de me voir ? » demanda Elena en lui touchant le bras.

« J'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule avec Klaus, il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici. » répondit Caroline.

« Ecoute, s'il te regarde c'est que tu lui plais, et puis Tyler n'est pas là. Il a préféré partir au lieu de tout affronter avec toi, alors tu as le droit de t'amuser. » lui suggéra Elena.

« M'amuser ? » répéta Caroline. « Avec le Diable en personne ? »

« Un Diable carrément sexy si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends t'es tombé sur la tête ? Ils penseraient quoi Damon et Stefan s'ils t'entendaient parler comme ça de l'ennemi ? » rétorqua Caroline.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, je ne sors avec ni l'un ni l'autre alors… ce soir je fais ce que je veux, et je dis ce que je veux. » décréta Elena. « Viens, on va saluer notre hôte. »

**Elena prit Caroline par le poignet, et la tira jusqu'à Klaus, qui avait bien évidement entendu toute la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'hybride, Elena avait un visage parfaitement neutre et Caroline regardait le bas de sa robe.**

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, soyez les bienvenues. » dit Klaus avec une voix… particulièrement sensuelle.

**C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Caroline. En plus, elle avait porté le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire…**

« Klaus, merci de nous avoir invité. » dit Elena avec une certaine noblesse.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, et je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai plus aucunement l'intention de faire du tort à qui que ce soit dans cette ville. » avoua-t-il. « Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de mener une vie paisible – bien qu'elle sera encore très longue – dans ma ville natale avec les miens. »

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. » dit Elena avant de demander : « Tu vas encore vouloir de mon sang je présume ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai l'intention de rester à Mystic Falls bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. » répondit Klaus.

« Bien, fais le moi savoir quand tu auras besoin de moi, je ne m'y opposerais pas à condition que tu ne t'en prennes plus aux gens que j'aime. » dit Elena.

« Nous avons un accord ! » dit Klaus en lui tendant la main.

**Elena tendit sa main et serra celle de l'hybride.**

« Je meurs de soif. » dit Elena en retirant sa main. « Je vais me servir un verre. »

**Elle s'éloigna, laissant Caroline en compagnie de Klaus…**

**Caroline n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui… Klaus fut le premier à briser le silence qui régnait entre eux :**

« Tu es ravissante dans cette robe. »

« Merci ! » répondit-elle, avant de finalement lever les yeux vers lui. « Tu n'aurais pas dû… te donner tant de mal… pour la robe. »

« Je ne le regrette pas, elle te va à ravir. » dit-il. « Je suis désolé, d'avoir demandé à Tyler de te mordre. Je ne pensais qu'à récupérer ma famille. »

« Comme le dit Elena, c'est du passé. » admit Caroline. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors je ne t'en veux plus. »

« Je t'offre un verre ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je veux bien. » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle le suivit jusqu'au bar. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de lorgner vite fait sur son bassin, avant de vite regarder vers le haut… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?**

**Elena sirotait un verre d'alcool léger quand…**

_« On boit toute seule ? »_

« Allez vous faire voir tous les deux. » répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Tu peux comprendre qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, non ? » dit Stefan, qui apparut à sa gauche tandis que Damon était à sa droite.

« Mais je vais très bien, Klaus n'a pas l'intention de s'en prendre à moi. » dit Elena.

« Tu oublies Rebekah ? Tu lui as planté une dague dans le cœur. » lui rappela Damon.

« A vrai dire, je l'ai vu ce matin, et tout va bien, j'ai une seconde chance et je tâcherais de ne pas la gâcher, maintenant si vous voulez bien me foutre la paix et déguerpir, vous envahissez mon espace personnel ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Elle vida son verre d'un traite puis, le posa sur le bar et s'éloigna des deux Salvatore… mais un bras – celui de Damon – la retint.**

« Lâche-moi ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Non, tu restes avec l'un de nous. » décida Damon.

« Lâche-moi ou je crie. » le menaça Elena.

_« Il y a un problème ? »_

**Elijah apparut… avec un autre homme à son côté.**

« Oui, il ne veut pas me lâcher. » répondit Elena.

« Damon, si tu tiens à garder ton cœur à sa place, je te conseille de la libérer sur le champ ! » dit Elijah, toujours aussi calme.

**Damon défit sa prise sur le bras d'Elena, et elle en profita pour s'écarter et se placer aux côtés de celui qui accompagnait Elijah. Il se présenta en lui tendant la main :**

« Finn Mikaelson ! »

« Elena Gilbert ! » se présenta-t-elle en serrant sa main.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demanda Elijah.

« Disons qu'ils ont décidés de jouer les gardes du corps. Ils pensent que je suis en danger, _ce soir_ ! » répondit Elena.

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de créer du tort à qui que ce soit. Nous avons organisé cette soirée dans l'unique but de célébrer les retrouvailles de notre famille, ni plus ni moins. » exposa Elijah. « Alors, si je peux vous donner un conseil, ce serait de vous comporter comme des êtres civilisés à partir de ce soir. »

« C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures vous détestiez votre frère pour ce qu'il vous a fait. » leur rappela Damon.

« Ça suffit ! » intervint Elena. « Il n'y a plus aucun danger et j'ai la parole de Klaus qu'il ne fera plus rien contre moi ni contre personne d'autre, alors laissez tomber. C'est trop vous demander de me laisser respirer ? Je ne suis pas mariée avec vous et vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi alors lâchez-moi merde ! »

**Ayant vraiment besoin de s'aérer la tête, alors que de douces notes de violons flottaient dans le Manoir, Elena se faufila entre la foule et traversa un couloir… Un couloir qui déboucha sur un magnifique jardin. L'air frais qui envahit ses poumons à cet instant lui fit du bien.**

**A l'intérieur, les danses commencèrent… sans qu'Elena ne s'en soucis. Matt se surprit à passer un agréable moment à danser en compagnie de Rebekah. Idem pour Caroline avec Klaus.**

**Elena resta dans les jardins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente se frigorifier. **_**Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Se dit-elle ! **_**Elle ignorait si elle voulait rentrer se mêler aux invités, ou bien si elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Prenant une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, elle se retourna, tout en soulevant légèrement sa robe pour ne pas tomber, puis, décida de retourner à la soirée. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta. **_**Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée à Damon ou à Stefan, pensa-t-elle. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin me lâcher ?**_

_« Je peux vous aider ? »_

**Elle sursauta légèrement à l'entente de cette voix, qui lui était inconnue. La voix venait de derrière elle, alors Elena se retourna… **

« Vous m'avez fait peur. » lui dit-elle.

« J'en suis navré ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Il lui prit sa main gantée – la droite – puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisemain.**

« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

« En me disant votre nom ! » répondit-elle, le cœur battant.

« Kol Mikaelson. » se présenta-t-il en souriant. « Je présume que tu es Elena ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle dans un souffle.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…**

« Vous êtes le frère de Klaus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est exact, je suis le plus jeune de la famille. » répondit-il. « Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu le désires ! »

« Je m'en souviendrais ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour danser, deux de mes… amis m'ont gâchés cette soirée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vois, tu veux parler des deux garçons que j'ai vu à tes côtés avant que mes frères n'interviennent ? »

« Tu nous as vu ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, et puisque tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à les revoir de si tôt, je peux te proposer d'aller ailleurs ! » dit-il en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

**Il n'avait pas relâché sa main. Il l'avait gardé précieusement dans sa main comme si elle était en porcelaine et qu'elle risquait à tout moment de se briser.**

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« On se connait à peine. » dit-elle, toujours hypnotisé par ses yeux.

**Non il ne faisait pas agir son don sur elle. Elena était tout simplement tombée sous le charme de ce vampire. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Stefan, ni avec Damon…**

« Tu préfères passer le reste de la soirée avec deux vampires collants, ou bien avec un Originel qui ne demande qu'à te connaître ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Et… où on irait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Où tu veux on pourrait… sortir d'ici… » dit-il avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son oreille pour lui susurrer : « … ou bien aller dans ma chambre ! »

**Il se retira pour la regarder dans les yeux… Dieu qu'elle était belle… Encore plus belle que Tatia ou Katerina…**

« On risque de nous voir… si on va dans ta chambre. » dit-elle.

« Accroche-toi bien, belle Elena. » lui chuchota-t-il.

**Ses mains glissèrent autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui faisait de son mieux pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions. Son corps tremblait. Elena posa ses mains sur les bras de Kol, et raffermit sa prise. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, puis, sans qu'il ne prévienne, elle se sentit transportée à une vitesse folle. Elle connaissait cette sensation bien sûr, mais c'était… différent. Elle se retrouva dans une autre pièce. Kol la libéra le temps de fermer la porte. Le jeune homme se déplaça rapidement et une petite lumière éclaira soudainement la pièce, levant le voile sur l'obscurité de la chambre. Elena regarda tout autour d'elle, et reconnu bien là une chambre typiquement masculine. Le lit était disposé à droite de la porte, avec une table de nuit ainsi qu'une lampe de chevet à son côté… Par contre, la chambre comportait également un coin salon, et une cheminée. Des fauteuils, un sofa près de la fenêtre… Une chaîne hi-fi trônait sur un meuble. Elena se dirigea vers l'appareil, et par curiosité, l'alluma.**

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écouter les musiques de ce siècle. » dit Kol, qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Je te les ferais découvrir si tu veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

**Finalement, elle sortit son téléphone de sa robe… Kol se mordit la lèvre quand il vit d'où elle avait sortit le petit appareil de communication. Il la vit faire des manipulations sur l'appareil, puis, une musique retentit. Elena posa le téléphone sur le meuble avant de se retourner vers Kol, qui lui tendait déjà une main dans sa direction.**

« Vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Glissant sa main dans celle de Kol, Elena se rapprocha jusqu'à coller… jusqu'à calquer son corps au sien. Elle sentit la main du vampire se glisser sur sa taille. Elle plaça sa main libre sur son épaule, et elle constata à quel point sa carrure était… bien taillée. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être sans les vêtements… **_**Arrête Elena, tu fantasmes sur un type que tu connais à peine, se fustigea-t-elle. **_**Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était tellement séduisant. Il était tellement… Tellement tout ce que n'était plus Stefan et Damon… C'est étrange, elle ne pensait plus à ces deux-là depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Kol. Elle fut surprise de sentir à quel point l'image et le nom de Damon et Stefan s'effaçaient à mesure qu'elle dansait avec Kol. Elle n'avait pas ressentie une telle plénitude depuis longtemps. Ne voulant surtout pas perdre ce sentiment de sérénité, Elena posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kol et se laissa aller au rythme lent de la musique. Cette chanson était tellement belle…**

**Kol respira le parfum que dégageait les cheveux de la merveilleuse jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il l'avait remarqué dès le moment où elle avait passée les portes de la maison. Il avait été d'abord frappé par la ressemblance flagrante de ses ancêtres… Le double Originel et cette Katerina, qu'il avait connu… mais Kol trouvait en Elena quelque chose de différent, de plus fascinant. Une beauté qui ne mentait pas. Un siècle à dormir dans un cercueil n'avait pas endormit son attirance pour les femmes, mais c'était différent dès lors où il avait posé le regard sur elle. Il se sentait… revivre ! Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il le découvrirait, avec le temps qu'il passerait avec elle, si elle voulait bien de lui… Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit se blottir davantage contre lui, passant la main qu'il tenait à sa taille. **

« Elena… » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix toute aussi basse.

**La chanson prit fin… Le silence retrouva sa place dans cette grande pièce. Le **_**'couple' **_**se détacha l'un de l'autre mais sans pour autant mettre trop de distance entre eux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Kol remonta doucement ses mains sur le visage d'Elena. Il caressa ses joues avec une tendresse qui la fit frémir… Doucement il se pencha vers son visage… Vers ses lèvres tentatrices…**

* * *

Oups, j'ai coupé à ce moment-là je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le choix. Ne m'en voulez pas, hein ? Je vous promets que vous adorerez le prochain chapitre, que je me mettrais à écrire le plus vite possible.

* La chanson du slow que danse Elena & Kol, est une chanson du groupe Westlife, qui s'intitule I'm Already There !

A très vite mes fidèles !

Aurélie !


	2. Succomber à un Originel - 2ème partie

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voilà le second chapitre, qui s'est un petit peu fait attendre. Une semaine c'est pas si long que ça… Je me fais pardonner de la fin pourri du premier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**** Esther n'est pas dans l'histoire… Alaric n'est pas devenu fou à cause de la bague…**

* * *

**Ses lèvres tentatrices… Il les effleura à peine. Kol pouvait entendre les battements de cœur d'Elena s'accélérer. Il l'embrassa légèrement, comme une caresse. Elena laissa échapper un couinement si bas quand il appuya le baiser que Kol faillit ne pas l'entendre. Elena fut grisée par ce baiser à tel point qu'elle gémissait sans le vouloir – ou pas ?! Elle s'accrocha au bras de Kol lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caresser ses lèvres.**

« Attends ! » fit-elle en s'écartant.

**Les mains de Kol glissèrent sur les épaules dénudées d'Elena. **

« Je ne sais pas… si c'est une bonne idée ! » dit-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » haussa Kol. « Tu as peur ? Dis-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, on se connait à peine… » commença à dire Elena. « Et tu es un Originel. »

« Et c'est ce qui t'arrête ? » s'étonna Kol. « Dis-moi la vérité, Elena, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De souffrir ! » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Encore ! »

« Elena, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, on se connait à peine, mais je peux t'assurer que tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est toi, de t'embrasser… » dit Kol avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « De te caresser… »

**A mesure qu'il parlait, Kol transgressait ses paroles par les gestes. Donc, il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena avec douceur. La peau de l'humaine était plus douce que de la soie. Jamais Kol n'avait touché une peau aussi douce. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, après un siècle à dormir dans un cercueil avec une dague en plein cœur. Etrangement, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Elena, il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de l'hypnotiser. Elle était déjà envoûtante, pour une humaine…**

**De son côté, Elena se laissait séduire de minute en minute. Et puis, pourquoi ne se laisserait-elle pas aller pour une fois ? Rien ne la retenait. Elle n'était pas en couple, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre du bon temps, qui plus est avec un vampire sexy et qui, avec un millénaire d'expérience, devait savoir prendre soin d'une femme et la satisfaire… Et Elena avait besoin d'être satisfaite. Physiquement surtout. Quand elle vit Kol se pencher sur sa nuque, exposée et nue, Elena n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. La bouche du vampire se posa sur sa peau, et il commença à l'embrasser. Elena le laissa faire…**

…

**A l'extérieur du Manoir, sur le parking où étaient garées les voitures des invités à la soirée, Matt tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été embrassé… de cette façon… et par une fille aussi belle que Rebekah ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir.**

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise je… je suis désolé ! » dit-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

« Non, ce n'est rien. » lui assura-t-il.

« Bien ! » dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Rebekah, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas que ça me dérange, mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu l'as fais. »

« J'en avais envie. » répondit-elle. « Tu me plais, t'es plutôt pas mal… pour un humain. »

« T'es plutôt pas mal aussi… pour un vampire ! » dit Matt.

« Suffisamment pour… tenter de te séduire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Si je disais _oui_… » fit Matt en prenant les mains de Rebekah dans les siennes. « …Tu me répondrais quoi ? »

« Je te répondrais… » dit Rebekah en se rapprochant de lui. « …Ma chambre est au premier ! »

…

**Caroline regardait les différents dessins que Klaus avait faits. Elle était surprise du talent artistique que possédait l'hybride, mais elle ne s'en étonnait pas. Après tout, au bout d'un millénaire d'existence, il avait acquis pas mal de savoir-faire. Elle avait même plaisanté sur un tableau qu'il possédait… Elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'offre de l'emmener où elle voulait. Rien que le nom de Rome, Paris ou Tokyo l'avait rendu flageolante. Aucun garçon ne lui avait parlé de cette façon… Pas même Tyler… **_**Tyler !**_** Il était loin, en train de trouver un moyen de se libérer de l'emprise de Klaus. Mais Caroline ne supportait plus cette distance, et elle succombait de plus en plus au charme du grand méchant loup. Le Diable en personne. Un Diable carrément sexy, comme l'avait dit Elena… Caroline tourna la tête vers Klaus, qui la fixait avec ce regard et ce sourire qui le rendait irrésistible. N'y tenant plus, et tant pis si elle faisait une bêtise, elle lui fit face puis posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Klaus se fit une joie de lui rendre son baiser, qui prit plus d'ampleur !**

…

**Stefan et Damon cherchaient Elena partout. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, voire plus d'une heure, qu'elle avait disparue.**

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Damon à son frère.

« Non, et toi ? » dit Stefan.

« Non, par contre je viens de voir Donovan avec Rebekah, et ils ne faisaient pas que parler si tu veux tout savoir. » l'informa Damon.

« Caroline non plus n'est pas là ! » dit Stefan.

« J'espère qu'Elena ne fait pas de connerie ! » dit Damon avant de regarder autour de lui.

**Il capta le regard d'Elijah, qui était en pleine conversation avec Carol Lockwood. Damon vit l'Originel avec un léger sourire en coin, qui lui était adressé…**

…

**Elena ne faisait pas de c**_**onnerie**_**, comme le pensait si bien Damon, elle prenait juste du plaisir en se laissant aller et en donnant libre cours aux élans de son corps, au désir que cela lui procurait de sentir les lèvres et les mains de Kol sur elle. Certes, la jeune humaine était en cruel manque de contact physique avec un homme depuis plusieurs mois, mais ce que Kol lui faisait ressentir était… au-delà des mots. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Avec une impatience qui fit sourire Kol, Elena lui enleva la veste de son costume qui le rendait terriblement sexy, puis, elle lui arracha carrément la chemise dont les boutons sautèrent. Kol arracha son nœud papillon, et il retint un sifflement rauque lorsque la bouche d'Elena se plaqua sur son torse.**

« Elena, attends, faut enlever cette robe qui devient vraiment gênante. » dit Kol en tâtonnant dans le dos d'Elena.

« Gênante pour moi, ou pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un susurre.

« Pour moi ! » gronda le vampire.

« Si tu l'arraches, tu devras payer la caution ! » le prévint-elle.

**Il la fit taire d'un baiser, puis, dégrafa sa robe dans son dos. Tout en sentant la robe ample glisser sur son corps, Elena ôta ses gants en soie noir, et elle pu enfin sentir la peau de Kol sous ses doigts. Elle se moqua de son corps presque dénudé… Son corps tout entier trembla lorsque Kol effleura sa poitrine de ses doigts. Elena se cambra. Kol captura sa bouche et la colla contre lui. La seconde suivante, Elena était allongée sur un matelas moelleux. C'était… nouveau. Elle était déjà sous les draps. Le fait que Kol utilise sa vitesse alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour était… différent, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Elena aimait ça.**

**Kol avait envie de goûter chaque parcelle de peau de cette délicieuse humaine qui était sous lui, mais la bosse dans son pantalon lui rappelait sa longue abstinence forcée d'un siècle… Se redressant sur ses genoux, il contempla la belle créature humaine allongée dans son lit. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit qu'Elena voulut le délester de son pantalon. Il la laissa le déboutonner, puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, Kol était nu… et Elena aussi. Comment il avait fait ça sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle avait toujours son boxer en dentelle, et la seconde d'après… envolé. La tension du désir sexuel que chacun ressentait pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Kol y vit la même envie que lui. Le même manque. La même absence. Il s'allongea sur elle, entre elle… Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il était sur le point de sonder son âme.**

« N'aies pas peur, d'accord ? » lui dit-il d'un ton étonnement rassurant.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » lui dit-elle.

**L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue plus… romantique. Elena décida d'y remédier. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Si leur relation devait devenir plus sérieuse alors elle le laisserait être romantique, mais pas ce soir. Elle glissa un bras sous son épaule, et de l'autre main, crocheta sa nuque afin de l'attirer pour un baiser.**

« Ne me fais pas attendre ! » dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de mélanger leur langue.

**Son côté **_**animal**_** se réveilla. Kol se positionna correctement entre ses jambes, puis, entra en elle. Sous l'élancement qu'elle ressentit dû au manque, Elena mordit la lèvre de Kol, qui émit un grognement et entra plus profondément en elle. La sentant enrouler une de ses jambes autour de la sienne, Kol n'attendit pas d'être entièrement en elle et commença à bouger ses hanches. Le baiser ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, mais Elena eut besoin de respirer alors, Kol fit dévier sa bouche sur la joue d'Elena, puis jusqu'au creux de son cou, dont il suçota la peau, retenant son besoin d'y planter ses crocs… Pas pour la tuer, il la guérirait aussitôt, mais juste pour goûter son sang, rien de plus. Il s'abstint… de la morte, mais il ne s'abstint pas d'accélérer ses vas et viens, car les gémissements d'Elena le rendait dingue. **_**Qu'est-ce que c'est bon, pensa-t-il !**_** C'était bon de sentir à nouveau cette chaleur autour de lui, de sentir la peau, la chair d'une femme aussi belle qu'Elena contre lui.**

**Elena, quant à elle… Elle était sur le point d'exploser. Tant de mois sans caresses, sans affection… Rien ! Stefan n'avait pas été fichu de revenir vers elle quand Klaus l'a libéré. C'était tant pis pour lui. Elena prenait un plaisir immense avec le vampire. Son désir serait assouvi elle en était certaine. Kol agissait avec elle naturellement. Elle sentait même ses dents contre sa peau… Ce que Stefan n'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à penser à Stefan ? Elle le chassa aussitôt de ses pensées et se mit à chercher les lèvres de Kol, qu'il posa contre les siennes avec ardeur et fougue… Ce désir inachevé se combla par la jouissance qui frappa les deux amants. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui les frappait de plein fouet. Kol, tout comme Elena, avait la respiration saccadée, éraillée, presque coupée. Le vampire se laissa retomber de tout son long sur Elena, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elena pouvait sertir son souffle se répercuter sur sa peau.**

**La respiration de nouveau normale, Kol roula sur le côté, se retirant d'Elena, qui remonta le drap sur sa poitrine.**

« Reste… » quémanda Kol dans un souffle.

**Elena roula à son tour sur le côté, faisant face à Kol, puis, fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il ne régna entre eux que le silence, durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne se mette à glousser bêtement.**

« Quoi ? » dit Kol, un sourire en coin.

« Non rien, euh… j'avais juste envie de rire. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ça va peut-être te sembler très prétentieux, mais j'ai toujours été doué pour redonner le sourire aux femmes. » dit-il en bombant le torse.

**Elena se mit à rire encore plus. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ces derniers mois avaient été baignés par le sang, l'horreur, la déception etc. et Kol lui redonnait un sacré bol d'air frais. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis tout ce temps. Elle se souvint aussitôt de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec Klaus un peu plus tôt et de la seconde chance que lui avait accordée Rebekah. Elena ne laissera personne gâcher cette chance, et encore moins son histoire naissante avec Kol… si histoire durable il y avait. En avait-elle envie, déjà ? Elle eu sa réponse en sentant la bouche de Kol lui quémander un baiser.**

« Hum… on ne risque pas de nous surprendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je fermerais la porte avant même que t'ai eu le temps de dire _ouf _! » répondit-il.

« Kol ? »

« Ouais ? » fit-il en caressant sa taille sous les draps.

« Est-ce que… tu as envie qu'entre nous… ça soit plus que du sexe ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu m'as promis de me faire découvrir toutes les musiques de ce siècle… et plus encore ! » répondit-il.

« Il va falloir t'armer de patience parce que… je connais deux crétins de vampires qui vont vouloir nous séparer. » lui dit-elle.

« Et ils n'y arriveront pas. » lui assura-t-il. « N'oublie pas que je peux leur botter les fesses sans mal ! »

« D'accord mais, ne les tue pas, d'accord ? » voulut-elle.

« Promis ! » accepta-t-il. « Partante pour un deuxième round, ou bien on continue de parler ? »

**Il s'exprimait d'une voix rauque et horriblement sexy qu'il n'hésitait pas à accentuer pour faire craquer Elena, qui elle, ne s'en plaignit pas. Son corps réagit au quart de tour, et elle se jeta sur la bouche de Kol avec un tel appétit qu'elle se retrouva à moitié allongée sur lui.**

…

**Stefan et Damon furent les derniers à rester au Manoir des Originels. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés Elena, et encore moins Caroline et Matt.**

« J'en ai marre, je vais les chercher ! » dit Damon en se dirigeant vers le grand escalier.

**A peine avait-il mit un pied sur la première marche, que Damon fut bloqué par Finn, qui s'était matérialisé devant lui en une seconde.**

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? » demanda l'Originel.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! » gronda Damon. « Je vais chercher Elena ! »

« Je te rassure, _Damon_… » dit Finn en appuyant bien sur le nom du vampire avant d'esquisser un sourire entendu. « Elena va très bien, mon frère Kol s'occupe d'elle. »

« Pousse…Toi ! » claqua Damon.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Finn. « Tu n'es pas en position de faire des menaces, et je conseillerais à ton frère de ne pas tenter de passer. »

**En effet, Stefan avait profité de la confrontation entre son frère et Finn, pour **_**tenter **_**de se faufiler derrière Finn. Le jeune vampire s'arrêta net, surtout qu'Elijah fit son apparition après avoir raccompagné Madame Lockwood à sa voiture.**

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là alors que tout le monde vient de partir ? » demanda Elijah avec son calme naturel.

« Ils cherchent Elena. » l'informa Finn.

« Oh, je vois. » dit Elijah en venant se placer aux côtés de son frère. « Et bien, il m'a semblé qu'Elena a été parfaitement claire envers vous lorsqu'elle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille. Y a-t-il un mot que vous n'avez pas compris ? »

« Elle est avec un de tes frères, alors on va la ramener chez elle avant qu'elle ne fasse n'importe quoi, ou pire, qu'elle se fasse tuer. » intervint Stefan.

« Kol ne l'a tuera pas, rassurez-vous. » leur répéta Finn.

« Tiens, Kol est avec Elena ? » releva Elijah.

« C'est exact, je les ai vu ensemble un peu plus tôt, et je puis vous assurer qu'Elena est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Mon jeune frère ne l'a pas contrainte à le suivre, alors maintenant vous allez vous en aller, sinon nous vous y obligerons. » les menaça Finn. « Et ce ne sera drôle pour aucun de vous ! »

**Face à deux Originels, Stefan fut le plus prudent et recula d'un pas, prenant son frère aîné par le bras. Après un dernier affrontement visuel, Damon se rétracta et suivit son frère à l'extérieur du Manoir, dont les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière eux. S'éloignant jusqu'à la voiture de Damon, le plus jeune des Salvatore sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elena… Sauf qu'il tomba sur la messagerie après plusieurs sonneries… Il réessaya… Puis Damon… Rien ! Elle ne répondait pas ! Les deux vampires s'inquiétèrent, d'autant plus que les voitures de Caroline et Matt étaient toujours parqués devant le Manoir.**

…

**Après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, Elena avait supplié Kol de prendre une douche. Une requête qu'il avait prit plaisir à lui accorder. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, enroulé dans un débardeur de Kol – trop grand pour elle et qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux – qu'Elena s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée par tout ce **_**sport**_**. Kol était… infatigable, et la jeune femme avait dû lui promettre de recommencer dès qu'elle serait de nouveau à cent pour cent de ses capacités physiques. Le jeune vampire, qui passa un caleçon, alla rejoindre sa petite amie sous les draps. Ça lui faisait bizarre de s'entendre penser **_**petite amie**_**. Il n'était réveillé de son long repos forcé depuis seulement vingt-quatre heures, et déjà il avait une **_**petite amie. **_**Cette constatation le fit sourire, alors qu'il caressait la joue d'Elena.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, en le voyant sourire.

« Rien, je me disais juste que… j'étais réveillé depuis seulement une journée et j'ai déjà une petite amie d'enfer. » répondit-il. « On va bien s'amuser. »

« Hum… ça promet, si t'es dans la vie comme tu l'es au lit ! » dit-elle avant de rire.

« T'as pas encore tout vu… chérie ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elle se redressa légèrement pour lui voler un baiser avant de lui murmurer :**

« Bonne nuit beau gosse ! »

« J'ai le droit de te garder contre moi ? » demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Hum hum ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle mit fin au baiser, mais c'était comme si leurs lèvres étaient aimantées. Quand Kol mettait fin au baiser, Elena l'embrassait à nouveau et vice-versa.**

« Hum qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Rien ! » souffla-t-il, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Hum c'est bon… » gémit-elle entre deux baisers. « Kol… faut que… je… me… re…pose… »

« Je t'en empêche pas ! » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Faut vraiment que je dorme ! » appuya-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

**Kol abdiqua, et éteignit la lumière qu'émanait de sa lampe de chevet. Elena se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête contre son torse et s'endormit à la minute même où elle ferma les yeux.**

**Qu'avait-elle fait ?!**

**Le regretterait-elle au petit matin ?!**

**C'est la question que Kol se posait. Lui, en tout cas, ne le regrettait pas. Elena lui plaisait, et il avait passé avec elle les heures les plus belles de sa longue vie.**

**Alors que l'aube se levait, ni la voiture d'Elena, de Caroline ou de Matt n'avait bougeait de place. Elles étaient toutes les trois garées devant le Manoir imposant des Originels.**

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Maintenant, question importante, voulez-vous que - dans le chapitre 3 - je fasse un aparté en parlant de la formation des couples Klaroline et Mabekah au cours du bal, et que j'écris des lemons, ou bien je les écris en dehors de la fic et les poste en une histoire différente, genre un O.S Bonus ?**

**Merci de me faire part de votre choix, à très vite !**

**Aurélie !**


	3. Que le début

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreuses à suivre cette fic, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**A très vite et bonne lecture !**

**** Esther n'est pas dans l'histoire… Alaric n'est pas devenu fou à cause de la bague…**

* * *

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Kol sentait les effluves des rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers des rideaux de sa chambre. Il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt et n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Pourquoi dormir alors qu'il avait dormit pendant un siècle ? Toujours blottis dans ses bras, Elena dormait encore. Il ne la réveillerait pas, il préférait qu'elle se réveille toute seule, et puis, il voulait la garder dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible. La nuit dernière avait été la plus magique qu'il ait vécu de toute sa longue vie. Lui qui avait rarement eut de relations durables, préférant l'amusement au sérieux, Kol s'était surprit à ressentir autant d'émotions envers la jeune femme. Il avait connu le double Originel – qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, et il avait aussi connu Katherine… Elena leur était supérieur en bien des choses. Kol espérait la connaître entièrement. Pourquoi pas en tomber amoureux, mais ça c'était une autre histoire !**

**Elena bougea, sans pour autant ôter son bras qui entourait le torse de Kol. Elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant… ou du moins en apparence. Kol entendait les battements de son cœur changer, mais il ne fit rien en dehors de lui caresser le bras. Cela eut le don de la faire sourire. Non elle ne dormait plus.**

« Kol ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Dors encore si tu le désires ma beauté. » lui dit-il. « Tu peux rester dans mon lit toute la journée si ça te chante ! »

« Hum tentant ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Elena, il faut que j'aille me nourrir ! » dit-il subitement.

**Cela eut le don de la réveiller aussitôt. Elle se redressa et le regarda.**

« Hey, détends-toi je ne vais rien te faire ! » lui dit-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais cette tête, c'est juste que je me sens tout à coup… égoïste. » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « J'avais pas envie de quitter tes bras. »

**Kol se mit à sourire avant de s'asseoir. Il prit une de ses joues en coupe et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :**

« Et je n'ai pas envie que tu quittes mes bras, mais je suis resté endormi pendant un siècle avec une dague en plein cœur, je dois reprendre mes habitudes, et je dois surtout retrouver mon self-control. Tu sens divinement bon Elena, et tant que je ne retrouverais pas mon contrôle d'avant, je ne peux rester près de toi sans m'être nourrit. »

« Tu veux… boire mon sang ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu savais l'effet que ton sang a sur moi… » répondit-il. « Mais je ne risquerais pas ma soif là-dessus. »

« D'accord, je posais juste la question comme ça. » dit-elle.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sorti du lit et fila dans sa salle de bain. Klaus avait eu une brillante idée en leur implantant à chacun une salle de bain personnelle. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et prépara de quoi permettre à Elena de prendre une douche. Il ressortit de la salle de bain. Elena s'était rallongée sur le lit mais ne s'était pas rendormit.**

Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, donc prend tout ton temps, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lui dit-il. « Tu as faim ? »

« Euh… »

**Mais elle fut interrompue par le **_**bip **_**de son téléphone. Elle descendit du lit pour prendre son appareil.**

'_**Meeting at the Grill in an hour for breakfast ? xoxo Care' **_**(Rendez-vous au Grill dans une heure pour le petit-déjeuner ?)**

**Elena répondit !**

'_**I'll be there. Xoxo' (**_**Je serai là !)**

« Euh, je crois que je vais juste prendre une douche et rentrer chez moi me changer. J'ai rendez-vous avec Caroline au Grill dans une heure ! » dit-elle à Kol.

« D'accord, alors je te laisse te doucher, je reviens très vite ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Euh, je me dépêche ! » dit-elle en éteignant son portable.

« Prends ton temps ma belle ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Ne t'habille pas tant que je serai pas revenu ! »

**Elle éclata de rire, et le laissa lui embrasser le cou avant de quitter la pièce. **

**Elena ne s'attarda pas sous la douche et sortit de la salle de bain en serviette, les cheveux mouillés. Kol était habillé simplement, un jogging et un t-shirt, et quand il vit Elena, son désir s'enflamma.**

« Sexy ! » dit-il.

« Content ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très ! » répondit-il.

« Bon, prête-moi des vêtements s'il te plaît. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu peux aussi très bien rester comme ça ! » suggéra-t-il.

« Peut-être une autre fois, mais là je commence à geler. » répliqua-t-elle.

**En un clin d'œil, Kol lui avait rassemblé quelques vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Elena les prit et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, malgré les protestations de Kol. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jogging, d'un débardeur et d'une chemise.**

**Il la raccompagna à sa voiture, mais avant qu'elle n'y monte, il l'embrassa longuement, sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose.**

« On se revoit plus tard ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'as qu'à venir chez moi, je t'inviterais à entrer, et on pourra recommencer l'exploit de cette nuit ! » répondit-elle.

« Ouh… ça me semble être une invitation à s'enduire dans la luxure. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ça l'est. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Dix-neuf heures, à la maison, et t'y passe la nuit. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » lui souffla-t-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, Elena monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Kol retourna à l'intérieur une fois la voiture d'Elena hors de vue, puis, allant dans la cuisine, il prit une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur mais, quand il se retourna, il vit son frère Klaus.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Kol.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon double ? » rétorqua Klaus.

« Désolé, je savais pas qu'elle t'appartenait. » railla Kol. « Je croyais que tu préférais la petite blonde. »

« Kol, j'ai besoin d'Elena vivante pour créer mes hybrides… » commença à dire Klaus, mais son jeune frère l'interrompu.

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. Ça ne te traverse pas l'esprit que je puisse m'intéresser à elle ? »

« T'as couché avec elle ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, on a passé une nuit vraiment torride, et on remet le couvert ce soir. » répondit Kol.

« Je ne vais pas te le répéter… » gronda Klaus.

« Me répéter quoi ? De ne plus m'approcher d'elle ? » claqua Kol. « Tu m'as gardé enfermé pendant un siècle, et tu me réveilles pour me dire quoi faire ? Je ne suis plus un gamin Nik, j'ai besoin de m'amuser et d'apprendre tout de ce nouveau siècle, et Elena va m'aider. Je l'apprécie et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer. Tout ce que je veux c'est apprendre à la connaître, parce qu'elle me plaît. Laisse-moi respirer bon sang et occupe-toi de ta petite copine au lieu de te mêler de ma vie ! »

**Kol passa devant son frère aîné sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et sauta sous la douche. Que pouvait-il bien faire jusqu'au moment où il devra retrouver Elena ?**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Quand Elena mit un pied au Grill, elle chercha Caroline des yeux après avoir aperçu sa voiture sur le parking. Elle la vit, assise au bar. Elena la rejoignit et s'installa sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.**

« Désolé du retard ! » dit Elena.

« Ce n'est rien ! » dit Caroline. « Euh, j'ai commandé des pancakes et du chocolat chaud, ça te va ? »

« Ouais, c'est parfait. » acquiesça Elena. « Alors, t'as soirée avec Klaus hier c'est passé comment ? »

« On est obligé de parler de ça ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? » demanda Elena.

« Ecoute Elena, je sais que tu m'as dis de me laisser aller, et c'est ce que j'ai fais j'ai… passé la nuit avec lui mais… je ne suis plus sûre que ça soit une bonne idée ! » répondit Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Elena. « « Il est si nul que ça ? »

« Oh Mon Dieu non ! » réfuta Caroline. « Il est… wow. C'était le meilleur sexe de toute ma vie. »

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda Elena.

« Je me sens coupable, Elena. » avoua Caroline. « Je me sens coupable d'avoir adoré ça, je me sens coupable de vouloir recommencé. Il m'a même proposé de m'emmener faire le tour du monde. »

« Et où est le mal ? » demanda à nouveau Elena. « Il te plaît, tu lui plais et j'ai passé un accord avec lui, alors arrête de te sentir coupable. Moi je ne me sens certainement pas coupable pour ce que j'ai fais cette nuit ! »

« Développe ! » la pressa Caroline.

« Le plus jeune frère de Klaus est… comment dire ? Bourré de qualité physique. » dit Elena. « Si tu savais comme il embrasse bien, et à quel point il est doué au lit. »

« T'as couché avec ? » arqua Caroline.

« Oh oui ! » répondit Elena. « Et j'ai bien l'intention de le revoir ! »

**Matt arriva au même moment derrière le bar, déposa une assiette rempli de pancakes devant ses deux ex, et dit :**

« J'ai couché avec Rebekah ! »

« Tu regrettes ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Oh que non. » répondit Matt.

« Tu vois Caroline ? » dit Elena à son amie. « Prends exemple sur Matt et ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec Klaus. »

« Je me disais aussi que j'avais reconnu ta voiture en partant ce matin. » dit Matt.

« Moi je vous le dis, ce n'est que le début de ma nouvelle histoire. » dit Elena en plantant sa fourchette dans un pancake. « J'ai bien l'intention de pousser ma relation avec Kol le plus loin possible. »

**Elle trempa son morceau de pancake dans un bol de chocolat liquide apporté par un autre serveur, et se délecta du goût qui envahit sa bouche.**

« Hum… c'est trop bon ! » dit Elena. « Faudra que je fasse goûter ça à Kol, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer. »

« Tu sembles… accro, alors que tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures. » dit Caroline, en croquant dans un pancake enrobé de sirop d'érable.

« Il a réussi à me faire oublier Stefan et Damon pendant une soirée, et il m'a fait passer une nuit magique alors… ouais, je suis accro. » renchérit Elena. « Il est tellement canon. »

« Tu le revois quand ? » demanda Caroline, tandis que Matt leur apporta leurs boissons chaudes.

« Ce soir, il va venir à la maison ! » répondit Elena.

« Parlez d'autre chose ! » leur conseilla Matt d'une voix basse. « Salvatore en approche ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! » lui répondit Elena. « Donc je disais, va falloir que je parle avec Alaric, mais il n'y aura aucun problème à ce que mon nouveau mec soit invité à entrer chez moi ! »

_« Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? »_

« Pour que t'aille lui planter un pieux dans le cœur ? » rétorqua Elena. « Alors là même pas dans tes rêves Damon ! »

**Elle continua à prendre son petit déjeuner sans faire attention aux deux vampires.**

« Où t'as passé la nuit ? » demanda Stefan.

« Comme si ça vous regardait. » répondit Elena.

« On ne rigole pas Elena, dis-nous où t'étais pendant qu'on passait notre soirée à te chercher ! » claqua Damon.

« Bon, puisque vous y tenez tant, je vais vous dire où j'étais. » abdiqua Elena. « J'ai passé la nuit dans les bras d'un Originel carrément sexy et qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Satisfaits ? »

« Tu ne le reverras pas ! » martela Damon.

« Tiens donc, je n'avais pas conscience que t'étais devenu mon père ! » ironisa Elena, en finissant son déjeuner. « Hum, merci Matt, c'était super bon ! »

« Je t'en prie ! » dit ce dernier en débarrassant.

**Elena descendit de son tabouret mais, en se tournant, les frères Salvatore lui barraient la route.**

« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme deux cons parfaits. » leur conseilla-t-elle.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Damon.

« Chez moi ! » dit Elena. « Vous m'emmerdez, ok ? Je ne vous dois rien, à aucun de vous. Je ne sors avec aucun d'entre vous, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que vous me fichiez la paix. »

_« A votre place je l'écouterais ! »_

**Rebekah se tenait derrière Damon et Stefan, qui s'écartèrent à son intervention.**

« Tiens, la Barbie Originelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Damon.

« Pas toi en tout cas ! » dit Rebekah.

« Outch ! » éternua Caroline, amusée.

« Elena, Caroline, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un peu de shopping ? » leur proposa Rebekah.

« Je suis partante ! » dit Elena.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Damon.

« Viens Caroline ! » lui dit Elena. « A moins que tu préfères rester avec les deux colleurs de services ? »

« Non merci ! » s'empressa de dire Caroline en les rejoignant.

**Avant de partir, Rebekah fit demi-tour !**

« J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » dit-elle en s'appuyant au bar.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

**Rebekah attira Matt par son t-shirt, et l'embrassa.**

« Maintenant on peut y aller ! » dit Rebekah en tournant les talons.

**Le visage de Matt rayonnait, et il regarda sa petite amie partir avec ses deux ex. Sous le regard incrédule des frères Salvatore, le jeune humain reprit son travail.**

**Dans une boutique de vêtement qu'affectionnaient Elena et Caroline, les filles arpentaient les rayons à la recherche de nouveaux trésors.**

« Alors, vous avez passé la nuit avec un de mes frères. » dit Rebekah.

« C'était quoi la question ? » plaisanta Elena.

« Il n'y en a pas, je faisais une simple constatation. » dit Rebekah en souriant.

« Et toi tu l'as passé avec Matt ! » souleva Caroline.

**Le sourire de Rebekah s'agrandit.**

« C'était vraiment fabuleux. » dit Rebekah. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain pouvait être aussi… doué ! »

« Oui. » s'amusa Elena. « Matt cache bien son jeu. »

« Tu en sais quelque chose bien sûr ! » maugréa Rebekah.

« C'est du passé entre nous deux, maintenant il est mon meilleur ami, et je suis très heureuse pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il nous a dit qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir passé la nuit avec toi. » dit Elena.

« Je sais, il me l'a dit ce matin. » dit Rebekah. « Il… euh il m'a invité à dormir chez lui ce soir ! »

« Et Elena a invité Kol chez elle ! » intervint Caroline.

« Et toi tu devrais inviter Klaus chez toi. » répliqua Elena.

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas déjà fait ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Non, elle se sent coupable d'avoir adoré sa folle nuit ! » lui apprit Elena.

« Caroline… » commença à dire Rebekah. « Je n'ai pas vu mon frère s'intéresser autant à une fille depuis… des lustres, voire jamais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable. D'après mes frères, Elena et lui ont conclus un accord et plus personne ne devrait être blessé. »

« A moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec Tyler… » tenta Elena.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Tyler. » réfuta Caroline. « Non je… j'ai rompu avec lui je… je lui ai laissé un message ce matin pour lui dire que c'était fini. »

« D'accord, alors c'est cool, non ? » dit Elena.

« Laisse tomber Elena, quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'aura pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, elle laissera une vraie chance à Nik ! » dit Rebekah.

**Caroline leva les yeux au ciel… le shopping se poursuivit pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Caroline ne reçoive un message de Klaus, lui demandant de le rejoindre au pont Wickery pour parler. Payant ses achats, elle fut poussée par Rebekah et Elena à partir le retrouver… ce qu'elle finit par faire.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Déposant ses sacs plein de nouveaux vêtements sur la table du salon, Elena fut accueillit par Alaric. A la façon dont il se tenait – droit comme un piquet et les bras croisés – Elena en conclut qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire !**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Damon et Stefan sont venus me parler. » répondit Alaric. « Ils s'inquiètent pour toi ! »

« Et bien ils ne devraient pas, je vais parfaitement bien ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Ils m'ont dit que tu avais passé la nuit avec un Originel. » dit Alaric.

« Oui, j'ai couché avec le plus jeune frère de Klaus. Je l'ai fais parce qu'il me plaît et qu'il ne me traite pas comme une poupée de porcelaine. J'en ai marre Alaric, d'accord ? J'en ai marre de devoir constamment avoir deux gardes du corps jaloux et possessif comme eux. Ric, j'ai fais un marché avec Klaus hier, et je veux m'y tenir. Il m'a fait une promesse devant Caroline et il la respectera autant que moi. » expliqua-t-elle. « On va enfin pouvoir vivre en paix ! »

« Mais il a tué Jenna. » contra Alaric.

« Et il a fait de ma vie un enfer mais si on peut vivre de nouveau une vie normale alors je n'hésiterais pas à faire ce qu'il faut. » dit Elena. « S'il te plaît Alaric, ne me force pas à choisir. Je me sens bien avec Kol ! »

« Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. » dit Alaric.

« Je sais mais je t'assure que je ne risque plus rien. Je viens de passer plusieurs heures avec Rebekah, et j'ai passé toute la nuit avec un vampire qui a plus de mille ans, et je suis toujours en vie. » exposa Elena. « Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance ! »

**Alaric ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Des secondes qui semblaient une éternité à Elena.**

« Très bien, je laisse à ce… garçon le bénéfice du doute, mais je vais aller m'entretenir avec les Originels pour être sûr et certain que tu ne risques plus rien ! » finit-il par dire.

**Elena fit le tour de la table et le prit dans ses bras.**

« Merci ! » lui dit-elle.

« Bien, je serai à mon appartement ce soir euh, Stefan et Damon m'ont dit que tu voyais Kol ce soir alors… je préfère ne pas vous entendre… enfin tu vois quoi ! » dit Alaric.

« D'accord, et merci ! » dit Elena.

**Alaric lui embrassa le front…**

**A dix-neuf heures pile, alors qu'Elena préparait le repas pour sa soirée avec Kol, ce dernier sonna à la porte. Vêtue d'une robe violine qu'elle avait trouvée lors de sa virée shopping, Elena alla ouvrir la porte. Elle dû se cramponner à celle-ci. Kol était… à couper le souffle !**


	4. Découverte sensuelle

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**** Esther n'est pas dans l'histoire… Alaric n'est pas devenu fou à cause de la bague…**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que le chapitre est chaud. Deux lemons et quelques passages hot. Vous voilà prévenu, et pardonnez-moi du temps que j'ai mis à vous l'écrire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Kol avait opté pour une tenue… qui ferait perdre la tête à Elena. Jean délavé noir, chemise également noire, un débardeur blanc en dessous, et une paire de basket tout aussi noire que sa tenue. Les trois boutons du haut de sa chemise n'étaient pas boutonnés. Les cheveux en bataille, Kol avait un sourire en coin, qui s'agrandit quand il vit la tenue d'Elena. Elle portait une robe violette avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Le bas de la robe laissait ses jambes en bonne vue… et la paire d'escarpin qu'elle portait à ses pieds**

« Bonsoir ma beauté ! » dit-il d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es… très sexy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ! » dit-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure. Je me suis dis que tu aimerais. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore. » rectifia-t-il. « Et je pourrais l'apprécier davantage si tu m'invitais à entrer. »

« Kol Mikaelson… » dit-elle en se reculant, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tu peux entrer. »

**Elle lui tourna le dos après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Elena retourna dans la cuisine, pendant que Kol entra dans la maison sans problème, et referma la porte derrière lui… en la verrouillant. Il gagna la cuisine, où Elena était en train de finir le dîner.**

« Tiens, goûte ça. » lui dit-elle en tendant une cuiller en bois de sauce tomate.

**Kol s'approcha, puis, portant sa bouche à la cuiller, goûta la fameuse sauce, qui était légèrement relevé et pimenté.**

« Hum… super bon. » dit-il. « Tu vas faire quoi avec ? »

« Des pâtes ! » répondit-elle. « J'espère que t'as faim parce que… le dessert sera encore plus appétissant. »

« Appétissant dans quel sens ? » voulut-il savoir.

« C'est la surprise de la soirée, beau gosse ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle termina la préparation du dîner, puis, au bout de vingt minutes, Kol et Elena se mirent à table à déguster de succulentes pâtes à la bolognaise.**

« Je sais que les vampires peuvent manger normalement tant qu'ils avalent une certaine quantité de sang, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi vous le faites ! » avoua Elena.

« Pour passer inaperçu, et surtout pour le plaisir. » dit Kol.

**Etant assis face à l'autre, Elena posa subitement son pied contre le tibia de Kol, et le frotta lentement. Ce geste arracha un sourire à Kol. Il la laissa faire, et Elena continua de lui faire du pied tout au long du dîner. A la fin, ils débarrassèrent et Elena mit en route le lave-vaisselle. Quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva coincée entre celui-ci et le corps de Kol, qui se colla davantage à elle.**

« J'ai pas eu mon baiser. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le prendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Kol porta une main au visage d'Elena, qu'il caressa du pouce, et de l'autre, caressa ses lèvres tentantes. Elena entoura une jambe autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. Le vampire colla sa bouche contre celle d'Elena, tout en portant sa main droite – celle qui caressait son visage – à sa jambe. Le baiser s'intensifia dès que leurs langues se caressèrent langoureusement. La seconde d'après, Elena avait le dos plaqué contre un mur dans le couloir de la cuisine, la bouche de Kol dévorant son cou.**

« Kol… » hoqueta-t-elle en sentant ses dents sur sa peau.

**D'un geste vif, Kol la regarda. Les veines autour de ses yeux trahissaient un désir et une soif de sang assez importante. Elena n'avait pas peur de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le désir qui gisait entre ses cuisses parvint aux narines de Kol, qui lâcha un grondement, sans pour autant sortir ses crocs. Avec une impatience non cachée, Elena détacha les boutons de sa chemise, la lui enleva, puis lui enleva le débardeur. Les mains sur ses épaules, elle l'embrassa avec plus de tendresse que ce à quoi Kol s'attendait.**

« Ce n'est que le début de la soirée. » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Elena, ton désir est insoutenable. » avoua-t-il.

« Alors je vais monter dans ma chambre me rafraîchir, pendant que tu vérifies que j'ai bien fermé chaque fenêtre, chaque porte, que toutes les lumières soient éteintes. » lui dit-elle. « Ensuite, tu me rejoindras dans ma chambre, mais attention, tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ta super vitesse pour me rejoindre. »

« C'est quoi ma récompense… si j'y arrive ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Elena lui mordilla l'oreille, et murmura :**

« Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ma belle. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt en lui agrippant les hanches. « J'ai été enfermé dans un cercueil pendant un siècle… et un siècle sans pouvoir toucher une femme, c'est très long. J'ai des envies très particulières qu'une simple humaine ne supporterait pas. J'ai l'habitude de mordre quand je fais l'amour. »

« Au point de tuer ta partenaire ? » demanda-t-elle, plongeant ses prunelles marron dans les siennes.

« Je ne te tuerais pas Elena, j'ai un millénaire d'expérience. » répondit-il.

« Il y a des poches de sang dans le frigo. » lui dit-elle. « Caroline m'en a donné pour toi. »

« Alors je te retrouve dans ta chambre… dans vingt minutes. » dit-il.

« C'est suffisant ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser avant de se détacher de son étreinte. Faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse nu, Elena tourna les talons et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Vérifiant bien que la fenêtre et les volets de sa chambre étaient clos, elle tira les rideaux par précaution avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Etant humaine elle avait des besoins auxquels les vampires ne répondaient plus depuis leur transformation, et Elena en soupira de frustration quelques minutes plus tard. Se brossant les dents, puis se recoiffant, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Eteignant la lumière principale, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Devant sa coiffeuse, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, qui lui semblait durer des heures, quand elle sentit des mains se faufiler sur ses hanches et un corps se coller au sien.**

« T'as été rapide. » sourit-elle.

« Tu me manquais trop… même pour huit minutes et trente-cinq secondes. » plaisanta Kol.

**Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, sans se détacher de son étreinte. Il était toujours torse nu.**

« Tu n'as pas remis ta chemise ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pour quoi faire… puisqu'on va finir entièrement nu ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une excellente raison. » admit-elle, en caressant son torse.

« Vas-y continue de me caresser comme ça, ça me rend fou. » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Pour démontrer ses dires, il agrippa Elena par les hanches et la colla contre son corps… et plus particulièrement contre son bassin. La bouche d'Elena forma un O, en sentant l'érection naissante de Kol. Un sourire en coin, Elena souleva une jambe et l'enroula autour de la hanche du vampire, qui s'empressa de prendre la jambe dans sa main. Sa main qui se faufila sous la robe, et toucha le satin de la peau de la jeune femme, qui s'embrasa à mesure que la main se rapprochait de la zone sensible. Kol, qui sentait le désir d'Elena s'accroître, captura sa bouche et y glissa aussitôt sa langue, qui toucha celle d'Elena. Un gémissement se mêla à l'échange, et les mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Le baiser se stoppa mais Elena rejeta la tête en arrière. Kol lui embrassa le cou avec une sensualité qui la fit gémir encore plus. Tout en l'embrassant, Kol baissa les bretelles de la robe, qui descendirent sur ses épaules. Elena poussa Kol juste le temps de se défaire des bretelles, sans pour autant enlever la robe. Le vampire, impatient et plein de désir, se défit de son pantalon et ne resta qu'en boxer, au moment où Elena prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement. Toujours juché sur ses escarpins, Elena réussit à s'en débarrasser maladroitement, et sa maladresse les fit tomber tous deux sur le lit. La robe, qui avait une fermeture éclaire dans le dos, devint un encombrement pour le vampire, alors, lorsque Kol trouva la fermeture, il la baissa impatiemment et écarta les pans de la robe, qui se trouva rapidement loin de sa porteuse. Elena ne se trouvait plus qu'en boxer en dentelle, de la même couleur que la robe. **

**Tous les deux en sous-vêtements, ils se sourirent et partagèrent un nouveau baiser, pendant lequel Kol en profita pour les glisser sous la couverture… et il avait aussi profité de sa vitesse vampirique pour délester Elena de son dernier rempart. Ayant besoin d'air, Elena mit les mains sur le torse de Kol et le poussa… mais elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents.**

« Attends, j'ai besoin de respirer. » lui dit-elle.

« Pas de problème, je connais quelques petits trucs pour te mettre en appétit. » répondit-il.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**Kol se lécha la lèvre, et les veines apparurent autour de ses yeux… mais elles disparurent aussi vite. Volant un baiser à Elena, Kol se faufila de son cou jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Elena voulut protester – car elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce qu'**_**il **_**s'apprêtait à faire – mais lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue sur sa féminité, c'était fini. Sa tête retomba sur ses coussins, son dos se cambra, et elle dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas… hurler. Elle se mordit la langue tellement fort qu'un goût de rouille lui traversa la bouche, alors elle s'empara d'un coussin et se le plaqua contre la bouche. Là, elle se cambra davantage tout en criant, mais ses cris lubriques étaient étouffés par le coussin. Elle fut frappée par l'orgasme. Cela avait été tellement indescriptible que son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblement. Kol émergea de sous la couverture, et il ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire. Il ôta le coussin du visage d'Elena. Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux fermés, et la respiration saccadée se calma mais très doucement.**

« Elena ! » chantonna Kol.

« Hein ? » répondit-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« T'es toujours là ? » voulut-il savoir.

« J'en sais rien. » souffla-t-elle.

**Kol se mit à rire, puis, posa sa bouche sur son cou, et la dévora de baisers tendres. Elena sentit son érection contre sa féminité, et elle se demanda comment il avait pu enlever son boxer si vite… mais cette question repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu dans son cerveau, car Kol la pénétra avec douceur. Il buta au fond de son ventre, lâchant un râle de plaisir puis, cessa de bouger, sans pour autant stopper ses caresses.**

« Hum… avoue que c'était ta première fois. » dit Kol.

« Quoi ? » fit Elena.

« Qu'un garçon te fasse ce que je t'ai fais. » dit-il avant de préciser : « Qui, au passage, s'appelle un cunnilingus. »

« Je sais comment ça s'appelle. » s'écria-t-elle, soudainement remise. « Mon Dieu Kol, t'as aucune retenu. »

**Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Kol ne s'était toujours pas défait de son sourire.**

« T'as rien vu encore ! »

« Bouge, tout de suite ! » lui intima-t-elle.

**Elle enserra ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Kol bloqua un de ses genoux sous son épaule, et bougea ses hanches avec fluidité. Il repoussa la couverture, afin d'avoir plus d'espace et de liberté dans ses gestes. Glissant sa langue dans la bouche d'Elena, Kol sentit le goût familier et doux du sang. Il stoppa pénétration et baiser. Regardant Elena, il avait les veines qui entouraient ses yeux. La jeune femme comprit qu'il avait goûté le sang qui avait coulé de sa langue, lorsqu'elle se l'était mordu si fort à s'en faire saigner. Les fourmillements de son ventre la rappelèrent à l'ordre, et elle posa une main sur la nuque de Kol, puis, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Reprenant ses pénétrations, Kol répondit au baiser avec fougue, tout comme le devint ses coups de reins. Elena réussit à passer un bras sous l'épaule de Kol, mais l'autre se fourragea dans les cheveux du vampire. Leurs corps nus s'emboîtaient avec une parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils avaient été crées pour être avec l'autre.**

**Elena s'était à peine remise de son orgasme précédent, et le nouveau approchait à grand pas. Kol sentait son propre orgasme le submerger petit à petit. Passant ses bras dans le dos d'Elena, qui était cambrée jusqu'à l'impossible sous lui, il s'assit, la tenant contre lui. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Ses seins touchaient le torse de Kol, qui mit fin au baiser parce que ses crocs sortirent… Elena bascula la tête en arrière, et Kol fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, entre ses seins, remonta à son cou. Lentement, il perça la chair d'Elena, qui fut submergée par son orgasme. Sentant la semence de Kol se répandre en elle, elle appuya sur la tête du vampire pour approfondir la morsure… mais il se rétracta après plusieurs secondes. La bouche recouverte de sang, Kol regarda Elena dans les yeux, le souffle court, et se lécha la lèvre sensuellement pour ôter toute trace de sang. Se mordant le poignet, Kol le tendit à Elena, qui but son sang pour refermer la plaie dans son cou.**

**Allongée au-dessus, Elena parsemait le torse de Kol de baisers. C'était à son tour de prendre les choses en main. Elle prenait son temps, pour découvrir chaque centimètre de la peau du vampire. En plus, il était toujours en elle, et Elena faisait exprès de se trémousser frénétiquement à chaque baiser laissé sur sa peau, mais Kol ne s'en plaignait pas. Un siècle d'abstinence forcé… et bien si le rattrapage de toutes ces années sans sexe devait passer par être dominé et torturé aussi érotiquement par Elena, alors il se soumettrait. Quand elle toucha, de sa langue, la zone érogène du vampire, qui se trouvait au niveau de sa jugulaire, Kol lâcha un :**

« Oh putain ! »

**Suivit d'un grondement de plaisir qui fit sourire Elena, qui recommença à trois reprises à ce niveau-là. Trouvant sa bouche, elle y engouffra sa langue, emprisonnant celle de Kol entre ses dents, avant de la suçoter puis de reprendre le baiser. La jouissance les frappa une nouvelle fois. Complètement épuisée, Elena se laissa tomber de tout son long sur Kol. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour d'elle, et lui caressa le dos avec douceur.**

« On fait une pause ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Si tu veux ! » sourit-il.

**Il lui embrassa le front, puis, avec toute la force qu'elle put, elle se retira de lui et s'allongea sur le matelas, sans quitter les bras de Kol.**

« Tu veux prendre un bain? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Hum… » répondit-elle.

« Ça va te faire du bien. » lui dit-il.

« Tu le prends avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu veux ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la baignoire de la salle de bain qu'Elena partageait avec son frère Jeremy. L'eau chaude délia les muscles fatigués d'Elena, qui avait la tête calée contre le torse de Kol.**

« Kol ? » dit-elle en bougeant de façon à ce que son nez touche son menton.

« Hum ? » fit-il en baissant la tête.

« Je me sens bien avec toi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi ! »

« Kol, je ne suis pas prête à devenir un vampire. » lui dit-elle.

« Hey… » fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « On a le temps pour ça, ça ne fait qu'une journée que l'on est ensemble, alors ne nous tracassons pas la tête avec ça. »

**Refoulant des larmes, Elena ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le torse de Kol.**

**A six heures trente du matin, Elena fut réveillée par des lèvres sur sa peau. Elle esquissa un sourire puis poussa un soupir de plaisir. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kol, sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma. Elle était vêtue de la chemise de Kol, qui était allé la récupérer dans le couloir de la cuisine la veille après leur douche. Elle ressortit de la salle d'eau cinq minutes plus tard. Kol avait entendu le robinet du lavabo couler à flot, et il avait esquissé un sourire. Elena laissa échapper un bâillement, qu'elle masqua de ses mains. Elle se recoucha, retrouvant ainsi la chaleur de son lit et des bras de Kol.**

« Tu m'as réveillée ! » dit-elle.

« Désolé ! » grimaça-t-il.

« C'est rien… mais maintenant j'ai faim ! » fit-elle remarquer.

**Elle finit par quitter, à nouveau, les bras de son amant, et sortit de la chambre, descendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait envie de pancakes, alors elle en prépara, tout en sentant le regard de Kol sur elle. Le vampire avait revêtit son boxer de la veille, et il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Quand les pancakes furent prêts, elle sortit le chocolat liquide du frigo, et fit signe à Kol de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Il s'assit sur une chaise, puis, quand Elena eut tout déposé devant lui, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, elle plongea sur la bouche de Kol, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il répondit au baiser, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle.**

« Wow ! » souffla Kol.

« On mange, et ensuite on retourne au lit ! » dit Elena. « J'ai bien l'intention de faire la grasse matinée dans tes bras. »

« Ça m'étonnerait que je réussisse à dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures. » dit-il. « J'ai beaucoup dormi ! »

« Je sais, mais tu peux me regarder dormir ! » lui suggéra-t-elle.

« J'adore te regarder dormir. » admit-il.

**Elena lui sourit, lui vola un baiser puis, se tourna vers la table. Elle coupa – tout en restant assise sur Kol – un morceau de pancake, qu'elle trempa dans du chocolat. Elle le mit dans sa bouche, et une myriade de saveur explosa dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux… mais surtout parce que Kol avait posé sa bouche sur son cou. Elena continuait de manger tout en laissant Kol. Trempant un autre morceau de pancake dans du chocolat, elle se recula et le porta à la bouche du vampire, qui croqua le pancake sans la quitter des yeux.**

« Alors, tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle en se léchant les doigts.

- J'adore, mais ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais te badigeonner le corps de chocolat pour te dévorer ensuite ! » répondit-il d'une voix rauque et chaude.

« Ça peut se faire, il suffit que tu me ramènes dans la chambre. » susurra-t-elle.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! » dit-il.

**Il la souleva et l'assit sur la table.**

« Kol, on peut nous voir. » l'arrêta-t-elle en lui montrant la double-fenêtre de la cuisine.

**Il arqua un sourcil, puis, la soulevant à nouveau, il les matérialisa dans le salon. Il déposa Elena sur la grande table, puis, reparti dans la cuisine et revint avec la bouteille de chocolat. Il attira Elena contre lui, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Avec lenteur, elle défit les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait, dévoilant sa peau au fur et à mesure. Elle l'enleva, ses seins à nus, puis, quand le vêtement fut au sol, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, sur la table. Kol la couvrit de chocolat liquide.**

« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je me laisse autant aller ? » lui dit Elena. « Tu m'as rendu complètement cinglée. »

« Je suis cinglé ma chérie. » dit Kol, en se penchant sur elle. « Avec moi y a pas de limite sur le plan sexuel. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, et je te ferais tout ce dont j'ai envie. »

« Tu es… dingue, et je crois que c'est pour ça que je commence à tomber sous ton charme. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. » sourit-il.

**Elena se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, puis, embrassa Kol, qui mit fin au baiser trop tôt pour pouvoir déguster pleinement le chocolat qui était étalé un peu partout sur le corps d'Elena hormis les jambes, que le vampire caressait. Il lui arracha le boxer en dentelle qu'elle avait revêtu, et l'enivrante odeur de son désir frappa l'Originel, qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres humidifiées d'Elena. Celle-ci lâcha un gémissement et cambra le dos. La bouche de Kol se posa sur son sein droit, lapant le chocolat, mais il ne pu résister et mordilla le téton avant de lécher le reste du condiment sur et autour du sein, puis, passa au sein gauche et y fit subir la même torture plaisante.**

« Kol… » haleta-t-elle. « Plus… s'il te plaît ! »

**Lâchant un grondement sourd, Kol se redressa et retira son boxer. Il avait, avec une vitesse fulgurante, ôter la quasi-totalité du chocolat sur le corps d'Elena. Se plaçant à son entrée, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille. Plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amante, Kol remua ses hanches avec plus d'ardeur, accompagné de grondements qui se mêlèrent aux geignements d'Elena. Ses seins, terriblement tentant, bougeaient dans un rythme qui appelait le vampire. Il plaça chacune de ses mains sur les seins d'Elena, et les malaxa en même temps qu'il la pénétrait encore et encore. L'orgasme les frappa une fois mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Kol recommença, mais cette fois Elena se redressa, passant ses bras sous ses épaules et se colla autant qu'elle le pu à lui. Un sourire en coin, Kol détala jusqu'à la chambre. Ils roulaient sur le matelas, chacun leur tour pour prendre le dessus, leur bouche collée l'une à l'autre, leur langue mêlée à l'autre. Ils firent l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et le sommeil ne rattrape Elena, qui se moqua d'être collante et de sentir le chocolat. Elle s'endormit, transpirante de sueur, dans les bras de Kol, qui profita de son lourd sommeil pour la nettoyer à l'aide d'un gant. **

**Elle se réveillait, de temps en temps, mais elle vit, la première fois, que Kol lui passait un gant froid sur le corps, elle sourit et se rendormit. Kol, quant à lui, sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Il avait l'impression que le bouton OFF qu'il avait éteint à sa transformation mille ans plus tôt était en train de faiblir. **

**Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Elena Gilbert !**

* * *

Je sais que je le dis sans arrêt donc j'arrêterais de dire que je suis désolé du temps que je mets à vous poster des chapitres, car comme vous le savez j'ai beaucoup d'écrits en cours et je fais de mon mieux. Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
